


of all the places in the world

by rachel_writes_things



Series: Keeping Up with the Shinyas [1]
Category: 10 Dance (Manga)
Genre: 10 dance consumed my life and it's all i think about now, I don’t know what this is I’m sorry, I love these two very much, M/M, Mini-Fic, One Shot, does it count as a ficlet?, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_writes_things/pseuds/rachel_writes_things
Summary: There are moments when Sugiki looks at him and thinks of how far Suzuki has come, from a national champion in Japan to the one being surrounded by people at after-parties and events. It is in those moments that he realizes that the crowd will only grow bigger from here, and the slightest frown creeps onto his face.
Relationships: Suzuki Shinya/Sugiki Shinya
Series: Keeping Up with the Shinyas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	of all the places in the world

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m not really sure what this is, or whether this is in line with canon or not. I just wanted an excuse to create the 10 Dance tag on ao3 ‘cause it’s about time!)

It was another party; another round of chatting with the big names while putting on his signature smile, even if all he wanted to do was to collapse onto a bed and doze off. Though Sugiki is more than used to it by now, there’s a certain novelty to it now that Suzuki shows up to all the parties with him. It’s cute, seeing him go up to people and enchanting them with his effortless accent. Sometimes it works a little too well, but he generally knows when to draw the line. Sugiki glanced at him from across the room, who was laughing at an inaudible joke, and couldn’t help but think that there would only be more people that come between them from now on, as ridiculous as that sounds.

He tried to distract himself from that thought with a new drink in hand and some more small talk.

-

A few hours after the party had ended, Suzuki had the misfortune to drag a half-drunk Sugiki (though he insisted he wasn’t) back to their room. This was one of those times when he wished they weren’t so similar in body type. He grumbled in discontent, “Goddammit, why are you so heavy… I thought you said you had a high tolerance.” 

After searching his pockets a bit worriedly since the keycard wasn’t in his breast pocket, Sugiki handed the other man the card and finally made it inside. With visible effort, Suzuki settled him onto the bed then took a seat at the end of it. 

“I do, I’m just a little tipsier than usual,” mumbled Sugiki with his forearm pressed against his eyes. Suzuki made a face to the response and inched closer to get a proper view of his face.

“So, is there a reason why you’re ‘a little tipsier than usual’?” He asked, reiterating Sugiki’s words with an emphasized tone. “Maybe,” Sugiki raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘wouldn’t you like to know’ without voicing it directly.

Reaching out his hand, Suzuki gently brushed through Sugiki’s hair with his fingers and whispered, “What’s on your mind?” 

Sugiki looked up to meet with his eyes; they were tired, tough, and seductive all at once. Amongst all those things, though, they were also tender, patiently waiting for an answer.

He liked making Suzuki wait, so he purposely delayed his response by opening his mouth slower than usual, “you.”

He liked tempting him even more. Suzuki showed the slightest bit of weakness to that answer with a ragged exhale that he tried to hide with a labored inhale, then bent down to close the gap between them. Sugiki knew the job was done and pulled him down by the nape and returned the kiss. 

Suzuki’s flushed cheeks and rising temperature did all the more to excite him, and he was already in a half-sober state where the outlines were fuzzier than normal. Feeling daring, Sugiki slid his right hand languidly from Suzuki’s shoulder down to his chest, as if to relearn the shape of those muscles that he had come to know so well. His hand was wandering to his waist before Suzuki suddenly pulled away, “It’s late, you should sleep.”

Sugiki tried not to look too bothered by the abrupt halt to his advancements, yet enough to let the passive-aggressiveness show through, “Fine.” He had planned to exude some more of that petulance by facing away from Suzuki’s side of the bed when he saw him putting on his jacket. “You’re not coming to bed?”

“I’ve gotta go downstairs to talk to Max about something,” he said as he shoved the keycard into his right pocket. Sugiki rolled his eyes at that name and huffed, “I hate him.” 

“I know you do,” Suzuki quietly laughed, “I’ll be quick, fifteen minutes max, you’ll probably be asleep by then, yeah?”

“Yeah, alright then,” responded Sugiki absentmindedly, then felt a peck on his cheek as Suzuki left with a ‘be right back’. 

-

As if having set a timer, Suzuki opened the door to their room right as the fifteen minutes were up. Sugiki silently made out the silhouette of the man in the dark as he quickly undressed and got into the sheets to the right of Sugiki, who was facing the other way. 

Suzuki mumbled into the pillow, “You asleep yet?”

“... Yes.”

From the pillow came vibrations of light laughter, “You’re not supposed to reply if you’re already asleep, you know.” Sugiki let out an airy giggle in return.

He felt Suzuki’s arm crawl up from behind and wrap around his torso, and knew that no matter how far Suzuki was — whether in the lobby downstairs or on the other side of the world — he would still come back to him.

Sugiki smiled as he took Suzuki’s hand into his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was pretty much based on the idea that Sugiki feels as if Suzuki is slipping away from him and not just his little “project” anymore, but coming to terms with it knowing that they have that “thread of light” mentioned in volume 6.  
> It was a bit hard to write because of the pronouns (the ultimate problem of writing mlm or wlw), which is weird because I have written other slash ships before but never had to think about it as much as when I was writing this. Maybe it’s because there are lots of little gestures?  
> Anyway, this is the first of several one-shots (hopefully) I wanted to write for this series, thank you for reading! What did you think of it?
> 
> P.S. No, Suzuki doesn’t know what happened with Sugiki and Max in chapter 32 so he’s dismissing Sugiki’s hatred for him as a not-so-serious thing.


End file.
